


Candy Cane Kisses

by artisticFlyer



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, and beat, i love this ship ok, josh youre a fucking shit, poor neku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku's working in the Wilcat cafe, eating too many candy canes and waiting for his boyfriends to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. I was gonna do a bunch of these but I should really get working on YWBWY. So yea have some dumb OT3 stuff.

Neku tapped his pencil against the page, shifting the candy cane to the other side of his mouth. He nudged the coffee cup out of the way and turned the drawing pad around to look at the half-finished sketch from another angle. A cheery Christmas song played softly from the radio, occasionally punctuated by the sound of a glass being picked up or put down.

Hanekoma leaned against the counter, knowing smile playing on his lips. "Artist's block, huh?"

"Yea," Neku responded with a groan and leaned back as far as he could on his stool without losing his balance. He pulled the candy from his mouth with a  _pop_ as the door to the cafe opened and Joshua walked in, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them. 

He sat beside the redhead and shot him a playful smirk. "My my, Neku, I didn't think you'd be interested in inventing new drinks with Mr. H."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joshua simply laughed, plucking a candy cane out of his boyfriend's coffee cup. Neku realized he must've droped one of the many he'd been eating in there at some point, not that he could remember when. The dirty blond boy sucked the coffee off the candy cane and leaned forward to place a firm yet chaste kiss on the other's lips.

When he pulled away, Neku flushed a bit and rolled his eyes, turning back to his sketch. Joshua shot back a satisfied smirk and began chatting with Hanekoma, but it wasn't long before they were interrupted by the door opening again.

"Hey guys!" Beat's voice rang through the small cafe, drawing the other's gazes and smiles. He bounded forward, slinging his arms around the shorter boys.

Joshua shook his head in amusement. "You reek of peppermint and vanilla."

"I was helpin' Rhyme make stuff for her class party," the lighter blond grinned.

"Helping make, or helping eat?" Joshua smirked as Beat's grin turned sheepish and he leaned back, rubbing his neck.

Neku tugged him in again by his scarf and kissed him, swiping his tongue across the taller boy's lips before pulling away. "I'd say eating, seeing as he tastes just like he smells."

"Didn't you ever learn anything about sharing, Neku dear?" Joshua reached over and turned Beat to himself, kissing him languidly. Neku shook his head, only to turn and see Mr. H looking a bit awkward. 

Neku scratched the back of his head, having completely forgotten the older man was there. When he opened his mouth to apologize, Hanekoma shook his head and simply cut him off. "Just make sure you boys don't spill anything, Phones."

"Right," Neku said, ignoring the nickname in favor of glancing an his boyfriends. Joshua leaned against the counter and Beat loomed over them, kissing lazily. The redhead tapped them both on the shoulder, getting their attention. "C'mon guys, save it for later."

Beat had the decency to look a little embarassed and Joshua was unapologetic, as per the usual. "Jealous, dear?"

"As if. Besides, if I do taste any more peppermint, I'm probably gonna get sick," the purple-clad boy responded, nudging the sweets away.

Beat laughed. "Amen t' that."


End file.
